


My Little Pony

by WritingStudio (LadyGraphycal)



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Breast Play, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Gangbang, Hermaphrodites, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraphycal/pseuds/WritingStudio
Summary: Sunset Shimmer cast a lust spell on Rarity, Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash, forcing them to succumb to their desires.(Lesbian/Gangbang/Dub-con). Mind control. Girl on girl penetration.





	

 

 For more: http://goo.gl/DErJgp

 

 

**WARNINGS: STRICTLY MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY** ****.****  

 

 

 

* * *

  


  
** Sunset Shimmer's Rodent Adventure **

Sunset Shimmer has just come back to Equestria. But instead of returning as a reformed Pony, she is stuck in her humanoid form. Even so, she does not even feel quite herself, as she eventually discovers that there is still odd thing stuck in between her legs. She finds a private room in order to investigate, pulling her pants down, only to find out that there is a long extra limb growing just above her mount. It is a curious thing indeed. She touches the object experimentally, only to earn a tingling sense from her lower half. Her muscles clench involuntarily, having become too sensitive. The limb is indeed a part of her body, that is for sure. She can feel it becoming harder, the skin straining until it raises up. There is no more doubt. This thing is what she has suspected of.  
  
  
It’s a cock. A freakin’ cock. She has grown a cock. But how? How is this possible? How does this makes sense?  
  
  
Though with this new additional tool, a new idea pops into her mind. She has a new plan sinister to take over this world. She can use her magic to put these ponies into a spell, and then once them have submitted themselves to her, she will fuck them to oblivion. Yes, that sounds like a great plan. Her new cock strains even further, raising up, liking the sound of that plan.  
  
  
And so the plan begins. Sunset lures the four girls of her choosing: Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash; into an abandoned castle somewhere distance, close to the edge of Equestria. The girls have no idea what is going on when they naively follow the call of distress. No doubt that these goodie two shoes will come to the sound of need. That is where their weakness is, and Sunset Shimmers is planning to make good use to that weakness.  
  
  
The fiery pony is already waiting for the four of them to come. She has made sure that only these four listened to the call for help. Sunset is hiding behind a wall, simply waiting for these four ponies to come in, unsuspecting. That is when she begins chanting a brainwashing spell, her eyes glowing with light as the effect of the spell takes place.

 

 

 

 

 

**. . . . .**

  
  
The four girls are only taking a slow walk across the field after school, when their light chattering is interrupted by a sudden outcry. Their enhanced skills are able to detect the urgent call even from far away, and it also helps that they have kept their ears open for any incoming callouts.  
  
  
“What’s that sound?” Twilight Sparkle lifts her head, concerned written on her face. It sounds like a distress call.  
  
  
“I think someone is trying to ask for help,” Rarity catches on quick.  
  
  
“Oh, no. Poor kitties,” AJ mutters worriedly.  
  
  
“We should investigate,” Rainbow Dash suggests.  
  
  
“Where is it coming from?” Twilight asks.  
  
  
“Over there,” Rarity points towards south.  
  
  
“Come on. We should hurry,” AJ urges, ready for action.  
  
  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Rainbow Dash says once they get in front of the building. The abandoned castle looks positively haunting that she is not sure if they should go into such a place. Yet, the kittens keep calling out, unable to free themselves from getting lost inside the confusing maze of this castle. If they are not being saved soon, they will end up trapped in the place, without no any other way out.  
  
  
“That place does not look save,” Twilight gulps in agreement.  
  
  
“Come on. We can do this,” Rarity encourages her pals.  
  
  
“Those poor kitties. We must save them,” AJ adds on.  
  
  
“Alright, let’s go,” Rainbow Dash concludes, taking in a huge gulp of air.  
  
  
Being the righteous people they are, of course they can not let this rescue call to pass. The four fo them follow the echoing sounds of the kittens, thinking that this will be a simple rescue. But those poor girls have no idea what will befall into them as they stumble into the cavern of the long abandoned castle.  
  
  
When they start hearing the muttering of a spell, it is already too late for them to escape. The spells flow into their ears, soaking into their poor, defenceless minds. They try to get away, but the effect of the spell is taking hold quick, weakening their knees and footing. It does not take long for their entire body to lose energy and shag down to the ground. Something unexplained and nasty is happening to their bodies, something they much in dire against.  
  
  
Their core is tingling, something they have never felt before. It only spreads out even more, intensifying with the more minutes passing by. It haunts them so much to the point that they are moaning restlessly, unable to contain the emotions that are rushing through their minds and bodies. What is this? Why can’t they ignore this feeling? It feels like it is supposed to be something bad, but they can not help but to crave for it either.  
  
  
Once they are weakened by their desires, Sunset Shimmers finally takes that chance to step out of the shadows. All four girls exclaims her name upon realization, but it only boosts up her confidence. Her cock is so pleased that she begins to strain underneath her pants. Sunset smirks at them with a look of triumph on her face as she stares down at the mewling, turned on girls. She can not hold herself anymore. Her cock wants to be buried in a pussy. So she undoes her pants and drops it, allowing her eager cock to springs free, hard and rigid, with pulse throbbing from all across her lenght, waiting to be pleased.  
  
  
The girls have no idea what comes to them, but the scent of Sunset Shimmer’s surprising erection makes them wet themselves even more. Their senses are tingling, and they can not help but to want inhale more of her. They have turned into sex zombies. The girls crawl towards Sunset on all fours, their tongues sticking out, unable to contain themselves from what they are lusting after. The object of their lust is so just long, so huge, that they are not able to deny themselves of this building pleasure any longer.  
  
  
Rarity starts feeling the itch all over her body, especially from her tits and pussy. The clothes have never felt so constricting before, and she can not wait to release herself from these shackles that covers most of her entire body. Using her magic, she starts transforming her clothes to adjust to its appropriateness. Moreover, she wants to please Sunset, a feeling that she never thought she would have felt before.  
  
  
“Sunset, please,” they beg, even though the girls themselves do not know exactly what they are begging for. They just can not hold themselves in anymore. They need something — something to release the tension in between her legs. They are overwhelmed by this unbearable urge to have something long, thick and hard logged inside their tight vagina walls.  
  
  
Sunset knows exactly what they want. Her cock is pulsing just by the thought of it. She wants nothing more than to be pleased by these mewling girls, the veins on her cock practically throbbing with need. She curses when she can’t handle the heaviness, heat pools from her stomach and down to her prick. It is too much that she wishes she can just bust herself out of her pants.  
  
  
The girls crawl close toward Sunset, so close that the yellow girl can start feeling their hands grabbing all over her, tracing the outline of her tights, reaching out to cup her pussy. The contact causes Sunset Shimmer to shiver on the spot. Someone decides to be ballsy and insert her fingers into her tight cunt, while hands wrap themselves around Sunset’s throbbing cock, pumping up and down, glazing against her glans. Holy shit! This is too much. She does not know how much longer she can handle this.  
  
  
All of these teasing is heating their bodies up. Rarity takes the first initiation to pop open her crotch and breast area. The fresh, cool air breezing through her privates feels so great that she gives an exhilarating feeling. The act is so liberating that she has to brush her knees together, because her clitoris is starting to itch really bad and her labia is soaked with her slick juice.  
  
  
The others watch closely as their friend takes action. They follow her movement, using their magic to release the fabrics of their clothes that cover these girls’ delicate areas. They feel so happy that they practically almost cum on the spot. The scent of their lust mixed with Sunset’s stench is so mind-numbing, especially when they are under such a strong lust spell.  
  
  
The new changes reveal their small tits and their petite soft openings. The sight of their goods being presented ever so boldly is driving Sunset nuts. Her cock is so turned on that it brings sputtering sprinkles of her hot cum right into their faces. The girls open their small lips in return, their petite mouths catching all the droplets they can get from the chance.  
  
  
Sunset begins by order them into positions. The girls are more than happy to oblige. In fact, they seems positively pleased. This means that soon enough, they will get fucked, their pussies being filled with Sunset’s thick root.  
  
  
Sunset’s own pussy is starting to grow wet from how much she is anticipating the penetration. But first, some foreplay.  
  
  
She takes Rarity first, because so far she is the one with the quick thinking on pleasing her. The grey skinned girl squirms in anticipation of her reward as Sunset begins by grabbing each side of her legs, pulling her up from the floor. Rarity’s back is down on the floor, a breath knocked out of her as the impact of the sudden change of position from kneeling to being on her back. The purple hair’s pussy throbs with expectation as the orange skinned girl places herself in between Rarity’s legs, the cock in her pants aligned with the said throbbing pussy. The cunt’s legs immediately go up and wrap themselves around Sunset’s waist, the back end heels of her boots nicking provocatively against Sunset’s surprisingly firm ass. The fiery haired girl adjusts herself against Rarity, earning herself an invitation through the grey skin’s throaty moan.  
  
  
Rarity arches her back, presenting herself to the orange skinned girl. Here, take it. Take me. Use me as much as you like, her body screams for her.  
  
  
Sunset Shimmer begins dry-humping the other girl. Their bodies move against one another, each trying to reach more pleasure from grazing themselves against one another. They start out slow, but soon it turns vicious. Rarity is overridden by the powerful lust spell, while Sunset can not help but be controlled by the bodily need for release, thanks to her new equipment. Her cock is itching for release. The front of her pants is starting to stain, growing wet thanks to her pre-cum and the grey girl’s own contribution.  
  
  
When their body movements become more erratic, Rarity’s clothes start to become undone. Her blue blouse shag around her chest, her small tits vibrating, shaking in rhythm with their hips movement. She can feel the outline of Sunset’s cock just growing large by the second, her pussy wrapping the orange girl’s erection, nicely tucking the length in between her presented labia. Her lavender skirt has been lifted so way up at this point, they are not even covering her bottom half any longer.  
  
  
Sunset gets a clear right of Rarity’s soft opening, and the sight of the grey girl’s against her is so pleasing that she can not help but to groan in approval. Her cock jolts too, liking the way this soft mount is wrapping around its length.  
  
  
Sunset makes sure that she hits Rarity’s clitoris at every thrust. It makes the girl wild. She withers and whimpers against her, silently encouraging Sunset to pound harder against her. She continues on thrusting her hips until she can not hold herself anymore longer.  
  
  
When the strain of her pants becomes too unbearable, Sunset suddenly releases the hold she has on the purple haired girl, her hands moving from Rarity’s waist and on to the front of her pants. Rarity yelps in surprise from the lost of support, landing on the floor with her naked ass against the cold hard ground. She watches as the orange girl unbuckles her pants, releasing her cock.  
  
  
Sunset’s penis springs free, the size already enlarged thanks to the continuous stroking done by the purple haired girl. All of the four girls’ eyes widen as they focus on the rigid member standing hard in between Sunset’s legs.  
  
  
Applejack snatches the opening to land herself in front of Sunset, taking Rarity’s place. Applejack opens her mouth big, daring enough to latch herself right onto the throbbing cock. It’s huge, the size positively threatening. But she is feeling adventurous enough to take the head right into her waiting mouth, the hard flesh feels not in her mouth.  
  
  
Applejack swipes her tongue across the glans, causing Sunset to buck against her. The fiery haired girl grabs that mass of creamy blonde hair with one hand, fingers clamping with strength. She pulls AJ’s head forward, forcing the tan skinned girl to take all of her length in one go.  
  
  
AJ chokes almost instantly, the cock rammed to the back of her throat. Her hands instinctively go up, grabbing each side of Sunset’s uppertights. She tries to distance herself from the cock, just to allow her system some breathing room. But Sunset is either too lost in the warm sensation of the blonde’s hot mouth, or she just plain does not care.  
  
  
The impact of the fall causes Rarity to snap out of the trance for a short moment. She feels woozy and sweaty all over. The purple haired scrawls in disapproval from her state of condition, but she is about to get the shock of her lifetime when she opened her eyes and allow the reality of their situation comes into mind.  
  
  
What is going on? she shivers in fear. Something wet is staining where her legs meet. She glances down at herself in order to find out that parts of her clothes have been removed. She briefly recalled her doing this to herself, but she still can not believe herself. She was definitely not in her right mind, but what sort of insanity has come into her to do such a perverted thing?  
  
  
Rarity takes her time inspecting her body, using her fingers to part her labia. Ugh! She squirms internally when she discovers just how wet she is, her fingers practically coated with full on cum as she scoops some onto her cunt, stings of her juices form when she pulls up to investigate it closer. This is the worst possible thing! Could she possible have wet herself? But it is certainly not her pee. The coloring and density is completely different. What can they possible be?  
  
  
Rarity looks up, only to find her friends in a similar state of undressed. All of their privates are out. What has happened? Then she glances towards the source of the commotion, getting shocked from the sight she is about to see.  
  
  
Applejack is kneeling on the ground, her head forced to stay put in place by Sunset. There is a certain satisfied look on her face, which Rarity finds disturbing. What the heckkkk?  
  
  
She glances at the other two, but they are too lost in their own trance. What is going on?  
  
  
AJ suddenly convulses against the hold, struggling hard to release herself. She kicks and sways her arms around her, but nothing comes out of it. Sunset places a particular strong grip, insisting to keep her stay put no matter what happens.  
  
  
“Stop! What are you doing? Release my friend!” Rarity feels the surge to stand into a combat position, but she slips right back into the ground when she tries to raise herself, her knees too weakened from whatever previous endeavours that her body has been through. Her grey naked ass lands right back into the cold hard ground, stinging a little by the impact. She rubs her own backside as she tries to arrange her skirt right back, but the piece of clothing has already been ruined. Still, she attempts to salvage whatever she can from it.  
  
  
Whenever she tries to move though, her pussy throbs with delicious unpleasantness. Her sensitive flesh feels agitated and hot, and the sensation of the stickiness does not help at all. Her labia keeps rubbing against each other whenever she tries to do anything that involves movements. She tries to settle with as best as she can without exposing herself, but even that is hard to be done, especially since her legs feel like they have turned to jelly.  
  
  
Eventually, Sunset finally lands her eyes right back on the girl. It seems like spell has managed to worn itself off once she has made her cum. Well, no matter. She can just cast another spell.  
  
  
Sunset quickly mutters the spell, the same glowing light appears as the incantation sinks in. Rarity feels herself growing hazier, because she is soon back to her old fervorous self.  
  
  
The satisfaction of performing the lust spell is followed by Sunset’s sudden need to cum. Her cock tightens before it starts spurring cum. That is when Sunset releases Applejack, allowing the tan girl to drop down just like the previous maiden. Jets of Sunset’s cum start blasting at every direction, causing most to land on the girls. The crawl towards the orange skinned girl in eagerness, crowding around her in order to catch some of that delicious smelling stench. They are practically wetting themselves all over again as coats of thick white semen lands on their skin.  
  
  
Twilight takes the opportunity to kneel in between Sunset’s legs. At this point, the orange skinned girl is already too exhausted and preoccupied with her cumming that she does not realise it when Twilight starts jerking her head in between her legs and sticking out her tongue in order to meet with Sunset’s opening. The girl groans and moans out loud shamelessly while Twilight starts tasting out her core, swirling her tongue across the other girl’s labia, clitoris and tight ring hole. The pink striped haired girl is still experimenting, trying out different, various parts of Sunset’s vagina opening. The area is still unknown to her. Twilight is merely moved by instincts provided as a side effect from the lust spell, but one thing she does know for sure is that she is looking forward to draw out the taste even more from Sunset.  
  
  
After teasing Sunset by exploring her tongue across her outer pussy by alternating in between her labia and clitoris, Twilight finally takes the initiative to enter Sunset with her tongue. Both of them moans in long sighs and satisfaction, especially when they savour the moment when she pushes her tongue in through the tight muscle ring. Sticking true to her nature, Twilight begins another small experimentation of hers, pushing her tongue in and out through the ring hole, rubbing against Sunset’s hymen every single time, tongue fucking Sunset by shivering (if not groundbreaking) thrusts. The continues teasing drives Sunset wild, and she grabs Twilight’s head violently in order to encourage the other girl to roam deeper. Twilight complies, thrusting in deeper, all the way until her tongue can not stretch any further anymore, sensing the beaded texture of Sunset’s vagina walls. Twilight parts her mouth until she is practically has Sunset’s entire vulva in her mouth, her lips parting so wide it is borderline hurting her jaw muscles.  
  
  
Still, Twilight does not stop her vigorous continues thrusting, sliding her tongue all the way in, before retreating until the tip rests inside Sunset’s cunt just a little bit, before thrusting right back in. Sunset’s cock wakes up as a reaction, occasionally slapping against Twilight’s face whenever she moves against the cunt in her mouth way too spiritually. She likes the way Sunset’s dick keep gracing against her face, blessing her with another round of pre-cum all across her face. The white cream starts to decorate all over her face like icing on cake, and Twilight moves her tongue even more eagerly in return.  
  
  
Just when she is about to drive Sunset to the edge though, someone pushes Twilight out of the way, causing pre-cum and other liquid to spray everywhere. Twilight lands on the floor next to them with an audible “Uuggh!” before looking up, only to find out that Rainbow Dash has replaced her, occupying the spot where the pink striped was.  
  
  
Rainbow puts Sunset’s rigid cock right in her mouth, tongue swirling and mouth swallowing her in a fast pace. Everything happens so fast, especially when the rainbow haired girl starts inserting her digits into her pussy, that Sunset can barely keep up anymore. Her knees buckle, almost falling to the ground if it is not thanks for the blue skinned girl to be there as her support. Rainbow pumps two of her fingers into Sunset’s cunt while her mouth is busy sucking on the also orange cock. She kisses at the head, before starting to take in the length little by little in an agonizingly slow pace. By the time the entire girth is already in her mouth and down her throat, Sunset is shivering hard, already on the edge of exploding. The girl is as wild as her hair when it comes down to acting on her libido. Sunset gotta praises her for the amazing blow job.  
  
  
The other three girls are joining them by the time Sunset is so close to cumming. All of a sudden, countless hands and tongues cover all over her body. Someone is sucking on both the head of her cock and the length. Fingers that belong from more than one person starts sliding in and out of her juicy cunt, drenching a lot of wetness from her core. Some pump hard, while some pump in a much slower rate, making her want to scream, crying out in lust and frustration. These girls are driving her crazy. And not to mention why some of these hands start creeping up towards her own pair of tits, nipping and teasing at her soon becoming tender nipples. Her body itches and her insides aches all over, wanting this torture to be over and done with. Her cum is starting it’s pre-cum, and the wave is already as heavy as it can become. Sunset can not do anything but allow these girls so do as they please, solely seek the release that only they can help her accomplish. Hands and mouths grab many different body parts. Hair pulling, tongue sinking, fingers pumping. Someone curve her fingers inside her cunt, hitting her sensitiveness right on the spot. At this point, she has no idea who is doing what anymore, and Sunset Shimmer cums hard from both ends. Her cock is spurting hot jets of thick and creamy white cum, while her pussy is squirting loads of her naughty wet juices all over the floor. Mouths are already hanging at this point, ready to drink from her thirstily at both points.  
  
  
“Ah, fuck! Yes, drink from me, you bitches. Drink me until I am dry and that is all you can consume. Shit, yes, harder, harder!”  
  
  
The girls are too far gone. They are much more obedient and easy to follow instructions. They suck and nibble and nip and lick for as hard and enthusiastic as they can, not even daring to spare another second to rest. She tastes so good, they can not break their concentration from swallowing more of her delicious liquid, from the slightly salty semen from her cock and down to the sticky sweet cum dripping from her swollen cunt. Mouths and hands are at the ready, trying to catch as much of her delectable loads as much and as fast as possible before they are gone.  
  
  
Sunset Shimmer collapse against the walls behind her by the time she is done, too exhausted from cumming so much on them. But despite already having each of these pony girls drink from her, she wants nothing more than to bury her cock into each and every one of their soft, sweet openings. But before that can happen, she needs some rest. Her poor cock is way too overworked that by the time she can catch her breath, it is already sore and swollen, resting limply in between her legs, occasionally brushing against her inner thighs and making her feel turned on again (though this time from her other end).  
  
  
“Sunset, please fuck me,” Rarity asks sweetly, kneeling on the ground next to her feet.  
  
  
“No, Sunset, please fuck me instead. I want to have your cock inside me,” Twilight interjects with another respond, crawling towards the orange girl’s legs.  
  
  
“Sunset,” AJ grabs her hand and plants a kiss on the knuckles, “fill me with your cock. I want all of your hot cum inside me.”  
  
  
“No, fuck me hard instead, Sunset,” Rainbow Dash begs with a pleading look, as if torn by the thought of not having the girl’s cock inside her. In fact, she does not think she can hold herself any longer.  
  
  
“I love the way you taste. I love the way you use me,” Rarity says.  
  
  
“You can use me at every angle you want. Please!” Rainbow Dash adds, sounding more desperate than the last time.  
  
  
Among the unending pleads, too “Fuck me hard,” and, “Use me,” from the girls, Sunset cock comes back steering again. She is pretty sure that that should not happen, considering how much she has just spent. This must be because her equipment itself is magical, she suspects. There is no other possible answer than that. But before she can put too much thought into it, the girls start thrusting their breasts at her. They might be small and petite, but they have a certain appeal of their own. Finally, Sunset orders them to undress, allowing her to see every inch of their skin and secrets.  
  
  
Rarity gets to strips down first, removing her blue blouse to reveal to perky grey tits. Surprisingly, she has longer nipples. She proceeds to remove her wrist accessories, before doing to towards the belt circling her waist and dropping her lavender skirt. Her pussy is nicely trimmed, clean from any sort of hindering to Sunset’s wondering eyes. Her pussy lips are pink, just as pink as the inside of her mouth. They are bared just right there, waiting for her to come, inviting her with a silent language. Rarity’s boots go last, allowing her small feet to roam free.  
  
  
Next is AJ. Applejack starts off with her pelt boots, before going for her hat. But before she can completely remove it, Sunset halts her, saying that she prefers it to stay on her head. So AJ abides. Applejack’s top goes next, allowing her tan breasts to pop out. Her areola is much wider than Sunset has first expected, covering around more than a third or about less than a half of her breasts. Her jean skirt drops next, allowing Sunset to roam her eyes on her smooth skin and the tender flesh of her fat pussy. AJ still has a slight pubic hair that is crowning her mons, a few lose blonde strands growing here and there, but Sunset finds the sight not so unpleasant.  
  
  
Twilight has already started stripping even far before she is order to. Her necktie is undone and her blue top unbuttoned, revealing a slight peak of her breasts hanging just there. Her purple printed skirt goes next, and she makes a show out of taking off her boots, allowing Sunset to watch her as she presents her pussy to the fiery haired girl ever so slightly as she moves her legs up in order to undo her shoes, lifting her tight slowly in a sensual manner. Sunset groans as a reaction, and a naughty smile creeps up Twilight’s pink lips. That purple skin girl certainly knows what she is doing.  
  
  
After that is Rainbow Dash’s turn. Last but not least, Rainbow has the most layers of clothes on her body. All the more reason to anticipate as she strips down teasingly, a playful smirk plastered on her face as she knows that Sunset is very much looking forward to see her naked completely. She takes off her shoes first, followed by her socks. Her aegean shirt goes next, before she starts taking off her printed t-shirt. Her snowy blue breasts are now free, suprising packing the biggest size amongst them, including Sunset’s (she knows that she should be jealous, but how can she, when she knows that she will be the one who will bury her face in between those delicious looking jugs later on?). Rainbow starts fumbling with her skirt next, deciding to take off her boyshorts first, making Sunset almost driven to insanity from how much she is taking her time. Just in between pulling down her shorts, Sunset runs out of patients and takes three long steps towards Rainbow Dash, gripping each side of her skirt, before ripping the material with her own bare hands. The strength in her body surprises Rainbow, causing her to wet herself. The sight of Rainbow’s dripping cunt undoes Sunset, becoming the trigger for another round of fucking.  
  
  
Her cock is half hard. Sunset throws Rainbow Dash against a wall, the tip already kissing the outer lips of the blue girl’s labia when she stands so close to her, sinking into her labia’s inner lips by the time she positions herself against Rainbow when she makes an impact against the hard surface of the wall. Sunset moves her hips, angling herself before impaling Rainbow’s cunt right on the spot.  
  
  
The rainbow haired screams, but Sunset quickly kisses her, silencing the girl, swallowing her cries as Sunset takes her for the first time. It comes as a sharp sting of pain, before the pain soon subdues to pleasure. Now, she wants nothing more than for Sunset to move her hips, to pump into her hard and fast.  
  
  
Honey orange hands grab at Rainbow’s blue tits, massaging them by the palms. Sunset weights on the weight of the tender flesh, before squeezing them in, the movement in sync with her thrusting hips. Rainbow moans into the kiss, succumbing to the other girl’s advances. She grabs on those fiery locks with her fingers, lifting her waist up and part her legs further apart in order to help getting Sunset’s cock to access deeper into her. Rainbow even goes as far as wrapping her legs around Sunset’s small waist, impressed by how much the other girl can maintain while never stopping the pace of her thrusting. The pulsating cock up her snatch jolts pleasantly, knowing that it likes the way the texture of her vagina walls feel to be repeated brushed against it. The friction of Sunset’s cock feels nice, and Rainbow finds herself begging for more.  
  
  
“Fuck me! Ah, uh, yeah. That’s it. Fuck me hard. Yes!” Rainbow Dash moans out loud shamelessly, sounding like the wanton whore that she is gradually turning into.  
  
  
Her words only drive Sunset to shove herself deeper into her, reaching into newfound places so deep, she can feel the head of her dick brushing against the opening of the blue girl’s cervix. Her womb feels nice. She humps harder, driving her penis into the end of her birth canal.  
  
  
The connection sends Rainbow into a cumming spiral. Her inner muscles contract, causing the lower cavern to clamp around Sunset’s cock. They both moan as Sunset continues on riding to Rainbow’s cumming, but her frantic movement is not fast and hard enough to send the orange girl into her own ejaculation.  
  
  
They both stay like that for a moment, allowing Rainbow’s cum to seep out in between the gaps from her pussy hole and Sunset’s still rigid cock. The veins in her cock pulsate against Rainbow’s pussy, but it is not enough. When she pulls out, more cum floods out, staining both of their tights and privates. Droplets of cum still evidently drip from her pussy by the time she allows Rainbow to fall on her knees, her entirely body seemingly too weaken from the ordeal. The rainbow haired sink onto her own pool of juice, drenching wet and delirious.  
  
  
The other three are already patienting waiting for their turn, each of their pussies are already dripping wet from watching the intense scene unraveled right in front of them. They want her cock, and they want it now. Some are already starting to get impatient and starts finger themselves while watching, the proof evident on their fingers, drenching wet and glistening. Sunset can have her own pick, but Rarity just happens to be the one standing so close to her and is within her reach. The fire haired girl grabs Rarity by the neck, causing the purple haired to almost choke. She slams the bitch against the wall, similar to how she did to Rainbow. Rarity only has less than a second to collect herself, before Sunset positions the purple haired against her body. Sunset parts her legs impatiently, cock still twitching with attention. She has no time to delay, and the girl is still wet from the last time. She uses that to lubricate the penetration, driving her length to meet with her.  
  
  
Sunset’s cock slams balls deep into Rarity’s waiting cunt. The grey girl squeals and yelp at the same time, sounding almost choked. The hot root hits just at the right spot, occupying and clenching against her inner muscles just at the delicious places. She does not know how she is able to hold herself to not cum on the spot, but she wills herself to. She knows that Sunset needs her release, and the girl will allow her to use her to the edge until she finds it. Rarity braces herself for the impact, before Sunset starts pumping in and out of her tight cunt in a fast, merciless pace. She needs her release, and that is all she cares about. Rarity never thinks of herself as one who will find such a satisfying turn on through this type of ruthless fucking (but then again, she never thought about sex at all before. None of the girls do).  
  
  
While Sunset is busy fucking one bitch against the walls, AJ takes that chance to slip a hand in between Sunset’s parted legs and snakes a touch into her core. Sunset stils for a moment, not expecting someone to touch her from behind. But then she continues pumping her cock into Rarity once she figures out who the hand belongs to. Taking that as an encouragement, AJ begins folding Sunset’s opening, inserting a finger into her tight ring hole, feeling out the texture. As the minutes go by, she becomes more daring, inserting another finger. She thrusts her digits in and out of Sunset’s cunt in the same rhythm as her thrusting. AJ can feel the muscle walls around her fingers tightening, and she knows that she must be doing something right. She inserts a third finger, and Sunset sighs a long sigh. She is close, they can tell by now.  
  
  
Applejack eventually thrusts in a fourth digit, stretching Sunset’s pussy in a way that has never been done before. Good thing the cunt is drenching with her juices, or else this will be a painful experience. The way her fingers test out the tightness of Sunset’s muscle rings, and the way the tips of her fingers touch her inner walls, massaging her pussy from the inside, curving and trying to hit her sweet spot as many times as possible . . . .  
  
  
Sunset thrusts into Rarity so vigorously deep, while AJ slips her fifth finger. The tight passage is just so soaking wet that she accidentally loses her balance, causing her entire hand to slip in. Sunset does a sharp intake of breathe, before spilling her semen right into Rarity’s womb. The fiery haired pussy clenches so hard against the large intrusion that she cums instantly. AJ quickly tries to retrieve her hand, sending a wave of delicious friction against Sunset’s core. She tries to pull away, but her fist is stuck in the other girl’s snatch. The halt causes more stretch, especially near her stiffly clenching muscle rings. Sunset groans, waves of pain and pleasure alternatingly crash against her. Sweet mother of ponies! Jeez! Another wave of cumming floods out, this time so hard and fast that AJ’s fist is forced out of her cunt, no matter how tightly Sunset’s walls are clenching against hers.  
  
  
The two of them are breathing heavily against one another, bodies covered with cum and sweet, sticking to one another. Sunset’s breathing labored the most, but she is still the fastest to recover. Rarity is still shaking all over from being fucked so hard, while AJ just look impressed (mixed with lust) as she watches Sunset raises up and turns, ready for another round of fucking. Serious, they have no idea how she is able to do it (not that any of them are complaining). She’s like a sex machine that needs to cum or be cummed in order to get its fuel.  
  
  
To be honest, Sunset is still feeling quite tired, but she pushes the thought aside as she turns to both AJ and Twilight. She throws the two together with Twilight landing on top of the other girl. She stacks them like a sandwich on the floor, before placing herself in position in between their legs. The poor, confused, lust driven girls still have no idea what Sunset is planning to do to them. She shoves her still hard cock into AJ’s tight passage, pushing all the way in until she hits a barrier. Applejack moans in delight, until Sunset decides to pull away. The blonde cries out from the lost of fullness in her core, while Sunset sets herself to fuck Twilight next. She does the same thing she just did with AJ, pushing her stiff cock all the way in, before pulling out way sooner that the other girl likes, causing Twilight to groans in protest. Sunset chuckles watching their reaction, before pumping into AJ yet again. The fiery girl alternates in fucking their holes, mixing their fluids together until they can not tell apart which is whose anymore.  
  
  
All of this body shaking causes AJ’s tits to brush against Twilight’s back. Eventually, the friction causes her breasts to sore, growing even more sensitive by the second. AJ tries to escape from the contact, but Sunset makes sure that she stays still. Even better, she comes up with a new idea. Sunset suddenly flips Twilight down, causing the pink striped to face AJ. Their breasts collide against one another, brushing in an aching manner. Sunset continues fucking them both, alternating the thrusting of her cock into each of the girls’ pussy. The impact of the rhythm makes Twilights and Applejack’s breasts to dance together, their nipples brushing painfully hard against one another. They both moan, not sure if it is because of the growing achiness in their breasts, or the burning pleasure in their cunts.  
  
  
Sunset continues on pumping into both of the girls’ pussies, their tits brushing harsh against one another at every thrusts until sweat begins to cover them, trickling down their bodies, mingling with some of the cum that has managed to land on top of them. Sunset is mercily, hammer her cock into both of their thresholds without missing a beat, driving them to the edge of ecstatic. They moans and mewls throughout the entire session, sounding like desperate bitches in heat, in frantic need of their cum fill. Sunset is more than happy to assist them, and the girls want nothing more than to have the fiery girl fill them up real good.  
  
  
They like the way she keeps pounder her cock into them. It also have that the orange girl is well-endowed. The sizable girth is occupying their hungry cunts, stretching them out while their walls clench around her erection like envelopes in return.  
  
  
Sunset keeps the rotation going, switch between the tan and pink fuckholes like a freaking dance. She looks down. The sight of her cock sinking into their pussies undoes her. The way they clamps around her girth, the way their vagina walls seem to grip around her so tightly, unwilling to let her go. They both feel so delicious, Sunset wishes she has two cocks instead of just one right in that second.  
  
  
Sperm bursts out when Sunset’s cock happens to be buried inside Twilight’s cunt. The slut cums as a respond in an instant. The hot jets spurt out right into her womb, filling her up with all of that creamy hot liquid until her pussy can not contain all of them any longer. Some of them drip down towards AJ’s front, staining her on the cilt, labia and tights. Sunset pulls out her now limp cock, rubbing some of her cum into Applejack’s tight canal as well, before completely retrieving.  
  
  
Once the weight of her presence leave the two, the girls climb off each other, each lying on the floor breathless, their lungs so hungry for air that their tits begin to jiggle every so slightly from their frantic breathing. Their tits and pussies are laid out before them, too exhausted to do anything to cover themselves (though at this point, Sunset doubts they even care about their state of nakedness anymore).  
  
  
As she strides along the place in order to find a new spot for herself to rest, the other two girls slowly approach her, already recovered from their previous endeavors. Rainbow Dash and Rarity crawls on all fours, a method of approaching that they soon learn can easily please their new mistress fast.  
  
  
At first they are only doing this because of the strong effects of the lust spell. Even though it plays a large role in driving them to seek for release from the caster, they eventually find pleasure in being fucked by this girl. They end up craving more, wanting more to be filled up by her generous length, thrusted by its girth and drown in their blended cum. The effects from the spell and their own need for sex blur together. They are not able to tell if this is a feeling created because of the spell or from their own willingness anymore, nor do they care. Sunset has changed, that is for sure, but they do not think the girl is as bad as they used to think of her. Especially with the cock that is already so eager to fuck them. They soon become quite addicted to it, and find themselves unable to stay away for long. They want to do this forever, pleasing and be pleased by Sunset Shimmer’s cock.  
  
  
Rarity and Rainbow Dash stalk towards the worn out girl, each getting to different positions. Rarity heads for one of Sunset’s breasts, softly flicking her tongue across a nipple and looking up in search of approval. Sunset does not seem to be upset that she takes the initiation to do so, and the purple haired continues what she is doing, licking at Sunset’s nipple, increasing the pacing to become more frequent as more time pass.  
  
  
Rainbow Dash ducks her head for Sunset’s pussy, catching the sensitive bud in her tongue in a swift, earning a surprise but pleasant moan for herself. Rainbow begins eating the other girl’s pussy out, using her tongue and fingers to send Sunset over the edge. The orange girl tries to deny it, but the blonde knows that her body is too sensitive and always ready for something more. All of them should be exhausted at this point, but they can not stop from wanting more. Needing more.  
  
  
Sunset is too busy being tongue fucked by Rainbow in the cunt and tit sucked by Rarity to notice that the other two girls eventually make their way to join the other three. Twilight lands herself at the opposite side of Rarity, taking Sunset’s other free breast by her mouth. She starts swirling her tongue around the orange areola, before taking the whole nipple in her mouth, sucking the life out of Sunset. Twilight’s hands reach up, encircling around the density of the tit. She tightens her hold then loosen up, giving Sunset’s breast a massage along the way.  
  
  
AJ drops to her knees by the fiery girl’s legs, lowering her mouth to catch Sunset by the cock, just when yet another erection is starting to form rather nicely.  
  
  
Sunset moans throughout the way, being really pampered from all four different sides by the girls. Colors swim across her sight as she closes her eyes in delight, enjoying the sensation in the darkness. When she opens her eyes again, the girls start becoming bolding, touching her more intensely than the last. More hands reach for her intimate parts: tracing tinglingly across her breasts and stomach; digits curving against her G-spot, brushing against her breaded walls inch by inch; fingers and mouths probing at various different places, including her ears and ass.  
  
  
Sunset needs to do something — something to give back. She gestures for Rarity to stand up. The grey girl stills, afraid that she might have done something wrong. But Sunset gives her an encouraging nod, telling her to stand, her feet in between her legs on the floor, so that Rarity’s core is at the same level at Sunset’s face now. The fiery girl does not waste time is pushing two digits into that grey soft core, earning a startled cry from Rarity. The purple haired girl gasps in surprise from the sudden intrusion, but only a moment before she finds her body soon heating up from the stomach. Sunset uses her thumb to play with the girl’s cilt, making sure to come back to brush the sensitive spot each time she pumps into her tight passage, before inserting another finger to add up the drenching tightness.  
  
  
Twilight uses her other hand to play with Sunset’s other breast, encircling an arm from the fiery girl’s back, filling up Rarity’s previous spot. She likes the way Sunset moans in a delight respond from their touches. She can not help but feel a bit envious since her friend gets the royal treatment first, but she tells herself to not be too despondent, because in the end it helps please Sunset even more — and that’s all that matters. So she reaches out her other hand up towards Rarity’s ass, starts puckering at her back entrance, before testing out the grey rosebud by inserting her middle finger in, watching closely as her finger slowly sinks into the tight hole. Rarity moans loud in response, and Twilight is please to see Sunset giving her an approving look. She wants her to continue whatever it is she is doing, and Twilight beams in response, before following as instructed.  
  
  
At this point, AJ’s fist is clamps around Sunset’s length, pumping her cock up and down fast. She makes sure to occasionally lick the tip, catching the other girl by surprise, which she can tell through her hitched raging breath.  
  
  
Later, when her thighs are locked around Rainbow's head, Sunset’s hips bucking as her hands bunched the mass of hair below her. While on her way to a second orgasm, Sunset questions herself on why she hasn't made them do this to her earlier. Rainbow Dash has a very talented mouth — and even a more talented tongue. Her balance shifts slightly as one of Rainbow’s arms moves to rest along the length of Sunset’s thigh, the other one gripping her hip hard enough to leave white marks on her creamy ginger flesh as Rainbow’s pink tongue flicks back and forth against her tight bundle of nerves.  
  
  
Rainbow lifts a mouth a little bit to share a kiss with AJ, who reciprocate the feeling. They tangle their tongues together, taste themselves while combined with Sunset’s emitting contributions, making sure to make a show out of this while their mistress watches intensely, blue eyes hard on the two lovers. They are each other’s lovers, as well as hers. She is theirs, and they are hers.  
  
  
Rainbow throws a satisfied smirk, before lifting herself, pushing her head in between Rarity’s parted legs, to meet Sunset’s lips. Their mouths tangle as intensely as what the couple has done, if not more. Now it’s AJ’s turn to watch, though her hands never leave Sunset’s cock the entire time. The rigid length pulsates around her palms while Rainbows does a special trick with her tongue, nibbling and deepening the kiss. Sunset can taste four different things: the sweet taste of her own juice, the aftertaste of her salty cum, Applejack, and Rainbow herself.  
  
  
Once she is done kissing her, Rainbow ducks back down towards Sunset’s pussy, while AJ takes turns to shift up, taking the blue girl’s place and placing the same intense kiss on Sunset’s lips, mingling more taste around.  
  
  
The friction warms the very inside of Sunset’s thighs, a trickle of her arousal seeping down her leg where the other girl’s warm tongue slowly licks it away, before Rainbow’s mouth returned to her core and suddenly, without warning, she is so full inside Sunset that the orange girl’s thighs tenses and an upward flick of the tip of Rainbow’s tongue has her biting back a strangled moan. All the while, Applejack bites into Sunset’s bottom lips one last time, before going back to sucking her cock.  
  
  
Sunset’s breathing hitches, and starts to become progressively more rapid as the blue girl’s tongue make small circles while still inside her, bringing her closer and closer to the orange girl’s finish. Sunset moans out Rainbow’s name when she comes for the second time in less then ten minutes, breathless and unsteady, her fingers tangling uselessly in the sheets. As the pleasure abates, Sunset Shimmer slumps back to the floor, her stomach warm and her body humming with the quiet, loose pleasure of orgasm, letting a soft, wet exhale escape her parted lips.  
  
  
Rainbow is already shoving a hand into her core, too rushed to wait for Sunset to unscramble her brain, and all it takes is a handful of cramped, awkward shoves of her own three fingers before she was groaning into the orange girl’s thighs, and Sunset gives a quiet hiss of appreciation as the blue girl accidentally teeth bite down in a way she does not mean to do, sending another wave of pleasure into the other girl.  
  
  
The others start picking up their pace, too, trying to reach to their own peaks. Rarity viciously pumps into her own pussy, before cumming right onto Sunset’s lazily waiting mouth. Twilight continues on sucking Sunset’s tit, while one hand is nestled in between her inner thighs. A pool of her own juice starts forming when she cums. AJ jumps on the wagon ride by lowering her cunt into Sunset’s cock, which still hasn’t reached its release yet (only her pussy has cummed. Apparently the girl can cum from different places at different time). AJ moves her hips in jerky haste, not caring about being careful and only looking for that release. Sunset allows her to use her cock as she pleases, before both of them cum; AJ first, while Sunset lasts, following when the cunt traps around her painful erection.  
  
  
The five of them collapse on top of each other, too exhausted that sleep overtaken them almost instantly, cum, sweat and saliva still covering their entire bodies, so blended together that none can tell which came from who.

 

 

 

 

**. . . . .**

  
  
For days to come, they just continue fucking each other, enjoying each other’s company. They stay like that for while until nature forces them to part, and that alone is only in search for food and to relieve themselves, before they go back to pleasuring each other. They can not allow themselves to be separated from each other.  
  
  
The girls stay naked all the time, even during night time. Sunset casts a spell to warm themselves, so that they will not be bothered by the cold. By the time the warming spell wears off, their bodies have already been warmed up by something else entirely.  
  
  
They sleep close together, bodies and limbs entangled around each other, half in embrace, half out of lust. Some fingers still end up with another’s snatch, while hands cup breasts. **  
  
**

* * *

__**— The End —** _ _

 

 My writing page: http://goo.gl/DErJgp


End file.
